This invention is an improvement on the core in Koch et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,917 issued Jul. 24, 1990 and now assigned to the same assignee as this application (see Reel 5456, Frame 0880-application Ser. No. 07/378,317 filed Jul. 11, 1989) recorded in the United States Patent and Trademark Office.